User talk:Misterr
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 13:20, February 16, 2010 Dont cause problems Ervin Pierlot McCrooke 13:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) War Haha, funny situation... Adlibita will totally kick Lovia's ass... perhaps we should have listened to the IGP after all: without an army, you are weak and defenceless. Pacifism is for pussies... Adlibita will crush our little nation unless we act quickly... Dr. Magnus 16:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pierlot McCrooke, August Magnus Donia, Jon Johnson and the Donia Clan will assemble an army of hired mercenaries and free Lovian men. We will fight Adlibita. We shall meet on the field of honour, Ervin, and fight till death. Bushido, the way of the warrior. I shall meet you and your warrior on the plains outside Donia castle. May the best man win. Survival of the fittest. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 16:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) A real man fights the war. A cowards retreats when he fears to be blocked. Are you a real man, or are you a coward? It is up to you to decide. In any case: you want a war, you can get a war. Dr. Magnus 18:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Behave Please behave properly, that means: speak English, for example. If you speak another language then give the translation along with your message, as I always do when I speak my native language, Dutch. Same goes with Romanian. Also, do not insult people like you did on wikistad. You were blocked with a reason. Be warned. Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 17:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Official warning You misbehaved badly last week, Sir. I only saw those arguments just now, and I see you have not yet been warned properly. On this page, you have been very agressive, calling for war and insulting people. I would, as an administrator of this great site, like to ask you to restrain and behave according to what is generally considered acceptable. Thank you, -- 19:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :It is not the first time, nor will it be the last I fear. Your account is blocked for one day for continued insults even after an official warning. 18:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Your majesty, this Erwin is pretty bad in English, he is Romanian. So perhaps the language is a problem and he does not understand things you tell him. He has insulted me on several wikia's, after the failed "war" he wanted to start two weeks ago. He seems to be a rather troubled person... Dr. Magnus 18:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::aec) You forgot the second step (after a warning), which is two hours. When he repeats, he should be blocked for one day, etc. --Bucurestean 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, this is my second step ^^. 18:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::But not wikia's second step, dear owner. By the way I doubt if he really did something wrong on this page, except for the strange yells etc. If so, Pierius should get the same block as he's exactly doing the same. PS. This boy (about 10, 12 years) uses online translators. --Bucurestean 18:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You're right. I'll change the block to two hours . Whatever he does or how he gets to his English, we cannot tolerate these "discussions". If he wanted to say "I love you", the translator machine wouldn't have given him the sentences he did type, right? And yes, Pierius should be more careful too. 18:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: To be honest, I don't understand it either why he wanted war. He saw some discussion about the Hurbanova Crisis of 2008 :)), that's how he came up with the idea. I totally agree with you about what you have said about the online translator, however that was not what I was trying to say. I just wanted to make that clear. But I still can't stand why some people aren't treated equally. --Bucurestean 18:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I know. As a site administrator, it isn't easy either. Some things are very obvious, such as insulting, and can be sanctioned. Other things are VERY annoying, such as Pierius' stupid discussions, but I can't do much about them, can I? 18:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well you could, by giving him the same punishment for "fighting" a war in name of Lovia. I warned both of them on RoWikicity about the same subject, I don't see why they won't be treated equally over here. --Bucurestean 18:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Where is it he "fought" this war? 19:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, actually I should have said "provoking" instead of "fighting", as Misterr was actually blocked for "provoking" a conflict. Pierius did the same thing, for example here, on that discussion page or in Adlibita. --Bucurestean 19:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::He was blocked for the insults, not the silly war discussions. Sorry to say so, but I didn't give a penny about this war discussion. It's the insults that we sanctionded. 19:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Alright, which insults to put an end this discussion? Maybe I've "overread" (can't find the good word :P) them. --Bucurestean 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Here he yelled agressively and called him a coward. 19:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Pierius yelled too and also called names, like "pussies" (and actually started with the coward thing: "are you a brave man or are you a coward?") and used words like "fucking". In my eyes Pierius should get the same block if Erwin was blocked because he called someone a coward, while he was even provoked by that person. --Bucurestean 19:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Or what about Yuri Medvedev who yelled "Go to hell" to a user? Or will he be excused too. --Bucurestean 19:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: I suppose you're right. 19:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: I am happy to see that the King is doing his best to be a fair King and that he listens to what other people have to say. But I see I was for only 50% right, unfortunately... --Bucurestean 21:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Now the king has blocked me two hours for insulting misterr, he should also block Yuri for two hours for yelling "go to hell"... Otherwise your majesty is, indeed, someone who has favourites! Dr. Magnus 06:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The goal is not to block anybody who has used offensive language once. Most of us have, in fact. The general idea is that those who use offensive language more than once (as both Misterr and Pierius have done) and in whose behavior is clearly evidence of agressiveness or bad intentions (as was clear by the war declarations) deserve a warning, and in a next stadium a block. 07:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Alright,.... allow me: go to hell! --Bucurestean 11:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning 2 please be more careful with other users, mister Erwin. You can be very rude, for example to drabo. Don't do that. 16:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Language / gibberish the wikination community will appreciate your attempts to speak English. Please speak English on this wikia. Also, please don't add gibberish to our pages. 06:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC)